Kuihtunut Ruusu
by scream.no.kyuuketsuki
Summary: My text are only in finnish, sorry about that.


Nimi: **Kuihtunut Ruusu**  
Rating: **PG-13 ?**  
Genre: **Angst/Slash, OOC, shounen-ai**  
**A/N**: Joo, nyt tuli taas todistettua että meikäläinen ei osaa kirjottaa. XDD;; Tämä on omistettu rakkahalle serkulleni Hennalle, toivottavasti tykkäsit. 3

Päähenkilöt: **Kudou Yohji ja Fujimiya Aya**  
Sarja: **Weiss Kreuz**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name."_

_-Melodies of Life, Final Fantasy XI_

Tumma ikkunaruutu täyttyi hiljalleen pienistä, mustista vesipisaroista. Ulkona raivosi lähes vuosisadan kovin myrsky Tokiossa, ja pääuutiset kaikkialla saarivaltiossa kehottivat ihmisiä pysymään asunnoissaan ja sulkemaan ovet ja ikkunat. Fujimiya Aya katseli ikkunasta tuota lohdutonta näkyä, harmaata, surullista maisemaa ja katkenneita puita. Sieluakaan ei ollut näkyvissä, ja juuri se teki näystä niin suunnattoman lohduttoman. Aya käänsi patterin termostaattia isommalle ja kääriytyi tiukemmin huopaansa. Mikään mahti maailmassa ei olisi saanut häntä nousemaan ja lähtemään ulos. Vain hullu olisi tehnyt niin.

_Ovatko kaikki torjuneet myrskyn? Ovatko kaikki ihmiset, hyvät ja pahat, rumat ja kauniit, rikkaat ja köyhät, päässeet turvaan myrskyltä? Olenko minä hullu, kun odotan, odotan, enkä tiedä milloin odotus loppuu. Olenko minä hullu, kun haluaisin syöksyä sateeseen ja hukuttaa itseni kylmien pisaroiden mereen, vain saadakseni sen mitä odotan?_

Sateen ropina peltikattoa vasten ja turvallinen lämpö unettivat Ayaa. Hänen silmäluomensa painuivat tämän tästä kiinni, mutta hän säpsähti aina hetken kuluttua hereille kiinnittäen katseensa ikkunaan. Hän oli levoton, kylmä hiki kohosi hänen otsalleen, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan miksi.

Yksinäisyys oli ollut hänelle tuttu vieras jo lapsesta lähtien. Hän oli ollut hyvin epäsosiaalinen lapsi. Hän oli nytkin yksin, seuranaan vain sateen hiljainen ropina, ja tuulen suhina myrskyn paljaaksi riipimien puiden oksistoissa. Yksinäisyys oli mukava seuralainen; se ei kysellyt, valehdellut eikä syytellyt, mutta joskus sitä ilman hän tunsi olonsa kevyemmäksi, turvallisemmaksi. Hän omalla tavallaan kaipasi Weissiä, neljän hengen muodostamaa salamurhaajaryhmää, jonka eräänlainen 'johtaja' hän oli ollut. Tiiviissä ryhmässä (ja siistissä sisätyössä kukkakaupassa) hän oli tuntenut olevansa tärkeä, odotettu, jopa kaivattu. Mutta ne ajat olivat ohi.

Olihan hänellä vielä rakas pikkusiskonsa, Aya- chan, jonka nimellä hän oli toiminut salamurhaajan tehtävissä kostaakseen sisarensa puolesta. Kostoaan hän ei ikinä ollut saanut, mutta Aya- chanin kyllä.

Pehmeät askeleet kopisivat yläkerrasta alas portaita, ja nuoren naisen hento hahmo ilmestyi keittiölampun heikkoon valonkajoon.

"... Ani?"

Aya nosti päänsä polveltaan ja repäisi katseensa pois ikkunasta. Aya- chan nojasi ovenkarmiin päällään hennonpinkki yöpukunsa. Hän haukotteli leveästi ja loi unisen ja hämmentyneen katseen veljeensä.

"Mitä teet vielä ylhäällä? Sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa. Onko sinulla useinkin tapana valvoa myrsky- öinä?"

Aya huokaisi ja painoi taas päänsä polveaan vasten, kääriytyen entistäkin tiukemmin huopaan.

"Ichi nichi ni", hän kuiskasi sulkien silmänsä raukeasti. Aya- chan hymähti ja kohautti hartioitaan.

"Ei sitten tarvitse minulle äksyillä aamulla kun olet väsynyt."

Valot napsahtivat kiinni, askeleet kaikkosivat yläkertaan ja taas Aya oli yksin.

Hänkin olisi halunnut mennä nukkumaan, suoristaa vartalonsa ja lopettaa murehtimisen. Mutta jokin, pakottava tarve, käski häntä pysymään valveilla ja tarkkailemaan ulos. Hän ei voinut lähteä. Ei vielä.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitä helvettiä? Nukkuuko hän?"

Aya heräsi säpsähtäen keittiöstä kuuluvan ääneen. Hän haroi tokkuraisena hiuksiaan, ja tajusi nukahtaneensa sohvalle, ikkunan ääreen. Keittiöstä kaikuvat äänet saivat hänen mielenkiintonsa heräämään, ja hän nousi istumaan heittäen huovan päältään.

"Yohji- san, yrittäkää ymmärtää, hän valvoi eilen illalla todella myöhään. Hän on varmasti väsynyt, annetaan hänen nukkua", Aya- chanin madallettu ääni sanoi. Ayaa hymyilytti, mutta hänen hymynsä hyytyi heti, kun hän tunnisti toisen äänen, äänen, joka kuului häntä muutaman vuoden vanhemmalle miehelle, hänen ystävälleen.

"Minä haluaisin kovasti tavata hänet, olen matkustanut tänne säävaroitusten uhalla Hyougosta asti!"

"Niin, mutta-"

Aya- chanin lause keskeytyi, kun Aya laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle ja nyökkäsi.

"Konnichiwa, Yohji- kun", Aya tervehti vierasta, muttei enää hymyillyt. Aya- chan katsoi ensin veljeensä, ja sitten vieraaseen hämmentyneenä.

"Tunnetteko te--?"

"Kyllä."

Aya tuijotti Yohjia suoraan silmiin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä pitkään aikaan, mutta yleisilme ei ollut muuttunut. Itsevarma hymy, äänensävy, vaaleanruskeat kihartuvat hiukset, poninhäntä, kaikki oli juuri niin kuin Aya oli muistellutkin.

"Konnichiwa, Fujimiya- kun", Yohji vastasi, irrottamatta katsettaan hänen silmistään. Hetken kiusallisen hiljaisuuden aikana Aya- chan mutisi keittävänsä teetä ja alkoi hyöriä lieden äärellä, ja Aya yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Ikäväkseen hänen oli todettava että kaikki oli jo sanottu, monia vuosia sitten. Hän tunsi rinnassaan mukavan, lämpimän tunteen ja omituisen hyvän olon piston nähdessään taas vanhan ystävänsä. Hän ei ollut muistanutkaan miten kovasti hän oli kaivannut kosketusta entisiin työtovereihinsa. Eikä hän muistanut erityisesti kaipaavansa Yohjia; naistenmiestä, playboyta, weissin värikkäintä persoonaa.

Yohji hymähti laskien katseensa alas, ja hetken ajan Aya luuli että tämä aikoisi sanoa jotain, mutta sen sijaan hän ojensikin kätensä ja veti Ayan lämpimään syleilyyn. Se oli pienimuotoinen shokki, mutta pian Aya ymmärsi rentoutua ja päästi pienen hymynkareen viipymään kasvoilleen. Yohji nauroi ja tutkaili hänen kasvojaan kädet tiukasti hänen olkapäillään.

"Sinä et ole muuttunut yhtään", hän sanoi edelleen hymyillen. Aya hymähti vaisusti, ja huomasi punastuvansa hiukan. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti, eikä hän osannut reagoida siihen mitenkään.

"Et ole sinäkään", hän vastasi hiukan epäröiden. Yohjin lempeät kädet tunnustelivat hänen hartioitaan, ja Aya olisi halunnut hänen jatkavan, mutta sitten he vetäytyivät erilleen toisistaan Aya- chanin ilmoittaessa teen olevan valmis.

Teepöydässä kaikki olivat omituisen vaisuja, vain Yohji kyseli aika ajoin kuulumisia ja muuta vastaavaa. Aya- chan yritti saada Ayaa osallistumaan keskusteluun, tuloksetta. Aya tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi ja pyöritteli täyttä teekuppia käsissään. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi yhä uudelleen Yohjiin, mutta kun Yohji aikoi vastata katseeseen, hän kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan muualle. Nyt Aya tiesi miksi hän ei ollut saanut unta edellisenä yönä. Yohjin takia.

_Sinä siis tulit takaisin? Sinuako minä olin odottanut? Olen ollut onneton kaikki nämä vuodet, aina siitä lähtien kun lähdin. Milloin näimme viimeksi? Oliko se yhtä sydämellinen tapaaminen kuin nyt?_

"Mitä? Aiotko tehdä hänelle vuoteen _minun huoneeseeni_?"

"Kyllä vain, ani. Sinähän tiedät ettei meillä ole ylimääräisiä huoneita, ja olohuoneen lattialla vetää."

"Eikö hän sitten voi nukkua sohvalla?"

"Se ei käy päinsä. Sohvamme on hirvittävän epämukava, enkä halua että Yohji-sanille tulee huonoja kokemuksia yöpymisestään. Tajuathan kai, että meidän on pidettävä maineestamme kiinni?"

"Mutta- mutta.. Imôto.."

Aya oli voimaton sisartaan vastaan asiassa kuin asiassa. Aya-chan oli luontainen johtajapersoona, eikä hänen käskyjään ollut kieltäminen, ja jos niitä ei toteltu, kaikki saivat kärsiä. Ayan mielestä pikkusisko muistutti turhan paljon heidän äitiään, joka oli ollut samanlainen kotihirmu, ja heidän isänsä oli kaiketi toiminut hiljaisen hyväksyjän roolissa, Ayan roolissa.

Aya kuitenkin tunsi olevansa vahvempi kuin isänsä, huonopalkkainen sarariiman. Hänhän oli sentään salamurhaaja.

Aya-chan suoristeli pehmeän joustinpatjan lempeänvihreitä lakanoita tyytyväisenä hyräillen. Aya nojasi seinään hänen takanaan, ja yritti turhaan saada siskon taipumaan tahtoonsa.

"Ei mitään muttia, hän saa nukkua huoneessasi", Aya-chan sanoi päättäväisesti tunkiessaan lakanan helmoja patjan alle, "Mikään muu ei tule kysymykseenkään."

Aya huokaisi yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman vastahakoiselta. He olivat jättäneet Yohjin keittiöön haukkaamaan iltapalaa, ja olivat sanoneet pitävänsä pienen 'perhepalaverin'. Aya oli helpottunut päästessään vieraansa seurasta, vaikka toisaalta hän halusi olla tämän kanssa enemmän kuin mitään muuta sillä hetkellä. Pelkkä ajatuskin Yohjin yöpymisestä hänen huoneessaan hermostutti häntä, raivostutti, kiihotti...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkunasta tulviva kelmeänkalpea keinovalo valaisi aika ajoin huoneen kauttaaltaan. Aya näki Yohjin kalpean olkapään, neonkeltaisen valon heijastama värien omituinen rapsodia leikitteli hänen vartalollaan, hengityksen tahdissa kohoilevalla vatsallaan, kiharaisilla hiuksillaan, pienen hetken, ja sitten pimeys riisti sen pois. Talon edustan katulamppu oli aina ollut palamaisillaan, ja se toi lisää valittamisen aihetta taloyhtiölle. Aya oli tottunut siihen, mutta Yohjilla oli selvästikin ongelmia. Hän kääntyili rauhattomana, mutisi unissaan ja huokaili tämän tästä ärtyneenä. Aya oli täysin hereillä, eikä häntä nukuttanut. Hän ei halunnut sulkea silmiään, ei, kun muutaman sekunnin välein Yohjin kasvot ilmestyivät hänen eteensä, hänen lattialleen.

_Taas hän vaihtoi asentoaan. Hän mutisee jotain. Mitä hän sanoo? Sanooko hän rakastavansa minua, palvovansa minua, haluaako hän olla kanssani ikuisesti? Olenko minä oikeutettu hänen rakkaudelleen?_

_Inhotanko minä häntä, olenko hänen mielestään vain kaukainen muisto, ystävä, jonka hän unohti ja hautasi? Miksi hän tuli? Kiusaamaan minua?_

Kuin huomaamattaan Aya kömpi istumaan, siirsi ohuen peiton yltään ja heitti jalkansa steriilin viileälle lattialle. Yohji ei osoittanut merkkejä heräämisestä, ja Aya katseli hänen pimeään piirtyvää silhuettiaan uteliaasti, miltei kaihoisasti. Hän halusi niin kovasti koskettaa kullanvaaleaa ihoa, hyväillä vaaleanruskeita hiuksia hellästi.. kuin rakastaja...

Yohji raotti kosteita huuliaan ja veti terävästi henkeä. Aya veti nopeasti kätensä pois, ja huokaisi helpottuneena, kun playboy kierähti vatsalleen ja alkoi taas tuhista. Käsi laskeutui takaisin peiton alle, Yohjin vartalon lämpöön. Sormet hyväilivät hellästi rintaa, siirtyen verkkaasti vatsalihasten kiinteisiin kurveihin. Lamppu särisi ja Aya pelkäsi enemmän kuin mitään, että Yohji heräisi juuri nyt. Hän rukoili, varasti aina pienen hetken, pienen, kevyen kosketuksen, ja rukoili ettei tämä heräisi.

Yohji ei herännyt. Aya tunsi olonsa epäinhimilliseksi, hän tunsi olevansa täysin kelpaamaton Yohjille, mutta siitä huolimatta hän asettui makaamaan leveälle patjalle. Yohji kurtisti kulmiaan ynähtäen heikosti. Aya jähmettyi taas hetkeksi, varmisti, että tämä nukkui, ja rentoutui. Hän veti hyvin varovasti osan peitosta ylleen ja käpertyi mahdollisimman lähelle Yohjin lämmintä vartaloa. Hän ei uskaltanut koskettaa, hän ei voinut olla koskettamatta, mutta uninen lämpö joka huokui häneen, kevyt partaveden tuoksu, ja Yohjin kaunis vartalo aivan hänen kätensä ulottuvilla pitivät hänet paikoillaan, käpertyneenä Yohjin kainaloon.

_Olen tässä vain muutaman hetken, sitten lähden. Ole kiltti ja suo minulle tämä onni, tämä tyydytys jota olen janonnut siitä asti kun tapasin sinut uudelleen, vuosien jälkeen, koi. Anna minun olla lähelläsi, vaikka vain hetken, vaikka sinun tietämättäsi, sekin on parempaa kuin saada vihasi. En ole luonnonoikku, koi, vaan minä rakastan sinua. _

Aya veti värisevästi henkeä. Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä, unohtanut täysin epävarmuutensa. Hän tunsi kurkkuaan kuristavan. Yohjin rytmikäs hengitys tuuditti häntä kuin unilaulu pientä vauvaa, ja hän hivuttautui lähemmäs Yohjin kylkeä, levollisia, kuitenkin ajoittain levottomia kasvoja.

Armelias uni otti hänet valtaansa, sumensi hänen mielensä ja pakotti hänet pysymään paikoillaan. Hän ei halunnut lähteä, vaikka hänen täytyi, mutta hän ei lähtenyt. Yohji kääntyi taas unissaan, tällä kertaa vatsalta oikealle kyljelleen, kasvot Ayan kasvoja kohti. Salamurhaajan hengitys katkesi hetkeksi, mutta alkoi taas entistä nopeampana, kiihtyneempänä. Yohjin vasen käsi lepäsi hänen vyötäröllään. Vaistomaisesti Ayan sormet kietoutuivat Yohjin velton ranteen ympärille, ja hän nojautui lähemmäs, voimatta vastustaa halujaan.

Yohji säpsähti hereille, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti tajuta Ayan läsnäolon peittonsa alla, ahneet huulet painautuivat hänen omiaan vasten.

"Mitä helv--!"

Yohji perääntyi nopeasti, vieläkin unenpöpperössä Ayan luota ja haukkoi henkeään. Aya nousi vieraansa myötä, keräten pehmeää untuvapeittoa syliinsä. Hän yritti löytää sanat, hän yritti pahoitella, pyytää anteeksi, mutta hän ei kyennyt. Yohjin huulten pehmeys viipyi hänen huulillaan, mutta hänen sydämensä särkyi.

"Mitä—mitä sinä yrität??" Yohji sihahti painaen selkänsä seinää vasten, mahdollisimman kaukana Ayasta.

"A- en.. tai siis.."

Aya painoi päänsä ja tuijotti Yohjin sijasta vaaleanvihreää lakanaa allaan. Hetken molemmat olivat hiljaa, yrittivät löytää järjen tilanteeseen, mutta epäonnistuivat. Yohji tuijotti estoitta Ayaa, ja Aya puolestaan lakanaa. Hän oli hirvittävän nolostunut, surullinen ja pahoillaan tapahtuneesta, ja hän olisi ollut onnellinen jos maa olisi sortunut ja nielaissut hänet mukanaan.

"Anna anteeksi, k-"

Aya nyyhkäisi rajusti tahtomattaan, ja yksi ainoa kyynel muodosti tumman tahran peittoon. Sade ulkona jatkui, tuuli vihelsi puiden oksistoissa ja jäädytti sadepisarat hyytäviksi rakeiksi. Lampun levoton välähdys paljasti Yohjin kasvot, jotka olivat täynnä hämmennystä, mutta myös myötätuntoa.

"Älä- en tarkoittanut..." hän yritti tyynnytellä, eikä aivan ymmärtänyt miksi. Ayahan tässä käyttäytyi vähintäänkin omituisesti, ei hän. Mutta Ayan murtunut olemus ja hiljainen nyyhkytys saivat hänet tuntemaan katkeraa syyllisyyttä.

Aya ei saanut unta koko yönä. Hän oli siirtynyt vähin äänin omaan sänkyynsä, ja jättänyt Yohjin rauhaan. Hän oli antanut Yohjin siirtää patjaansa hiukan syrjemmälle, ja käpertynyt itse ylhäiseen yksinäisyyteensä kylmettyneisiin lakanoihin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kun Aya heräsi, ensimmäisenä hänen mieleensä tulvahti ryöppy itsevihaa ja syytöksiä. Hän ajatteli kauhuissaan mitä mieltä Yohji nyt hänestä oli, ja lähtisikö hän heti tänään jonnekin, kauas. Aamuaurinko tulvehti sälekaihtimen aukoista sisään lämmittäen salamurhaajan huolestuneita kasvoja. Keittiöstä kuului askelia ja kattilan kihinää. Yohjia ei näkynyt.

"Hyvä Luoja..." Aya mutisi vääntäytyessään ylös sängystä. Hänen jäsenensä olivat kipeytyneet ja iho oli epämiellyttävän nihkeä.

"Ohayo, ani", Aya-chan tervehti lämpimästi Ayan astellessa keittiöön kaikkea muuta kuin hyväntuulisen näköisenä. Tämä kiinnitti Aya-chanin huomion ja hän lopetti keiton hämmentämisen kulmiaan kurtistaen.

"Oletko kunnossa? Näytät kurjalta", hän huolehti. Aya istuutui keittiöpöydän ääreen huokaisten murtuneena.

"Olen kunnossa", hän mutisi nyrpeästi.

"Tuo ei vakuuttanut minua", Aya-chan hymähti heiluttaen kauhaa veljensä nenän edessä. "Onko sattunut jotain?"

"Ei mitään."

Se oli totta.

"Puhu totta siskollesi", tyttö puuskahti. Aya naksautti väsyneesti kieltään ja tuki päätään käsiensä varaan. Hän kuuli hiljaisia askeleita takaansa muttei jaksanut reagoida niihin.

"Ohayo, Aya-chan, Ohayo, Aya-kun" Yohjin tumma ääni sanoi. Ayan niskakarvat nousivat pystyyn.

"Ohayo, Yohji-san. Nukuitko hyvin?"

Aya pelkäsi vastausta. Yohji istuutui myös pöytään, Ayaa vastapäätä. Hänen mukanaan huoneeseen tulvahti raikas inkiväärishampoon tuoksu. Se huumasi Ayan, mutta hän ei liikahtanutkaan ja piti suunsa tiukasti kiinni.

"Nukuin hyvin, kiitos kysymästä."

"Häiritsikö katulamppu sinua? Se valvottaa aina uusia yövieraita."

"Ei ollenkaan."

Aya pureskeli huultaan. Kohta hän sanoisi jotain noloa tai tekisi jotain anteeksiantamatonta. Miettiessään kuumeisesti, miten voisi lähteä pöydästä kohteliaasti, herättämättä epäilyksiä, hänen itsetuhoiset ajatuksensa keskeytyivät, kun Yohjin käsi kosketti hänen olkapäätään.

"Minulla olisi sinulle asiaa, Aya-kun, jos Aya-chan vain sallii että poistumme hetkeksi? Asia on kahdenkeskistä", hän lisäsi nopeasti.

"Menkää toki", Aya-chan myönsi. "Mutta tempura on kohta valmista, joten älkää jutelko kauan."

Yohji nyökkäsi, veti vastahakoisen Ayan mukaansa ja johdatti heidät kylpyhuoneeseen. Aya yritti parhaansa mukaan vältellä playboyn katsetta, ja onnistuikin siinä kunnes Yohji seisahtui hänen eteensä tarkistettuaan ettei kukaan kuuntele.

"Mitä se eilisiltainen tarkoitti?"

Ayaa olisi naurattanut, ellei asia olisi ollut niin vakava. Hän ei ollut ikinä kuullut tuota haudanvakavaa äänensävyä Yohjin suusta, ja se kuulosti väkisinkin hauskalta.

"Gomen nasai, Yohji-kun. Olen niin pahoillani—"

"En halua tietää kuinka pahoillasi olet, vaan miksi teit sen."

Aya oli hämmentynyt. Hän kyllä tiesi miksi hän oli kömpinyt Yohjin sänkyyn kuin paraskin seksipeto ja suudellut häntä, mutta hän ei ollut varma uskaltaisiko sanoa sitä ääneen.

"Minä..."

Yohji haroi kosteita kiharoitaan kohottaen kulmiaan. Ilmeisesti Aya punastui, sillä hän tunsi poskiaan kuumottavan epämiellyttävästi.

"Öh.. tuota..."

Kylpyhuoneen ilma oli vielä kosteaa Yohjin jäljiltä, ja Ayan hengitys salpautui hetkeksi. Ahdistava höyry puski hänen keuhkojaan kasaan, eikä hän edes yrittänyt saada henkeä. Ohikiitävän hetken ajan hän luuli pyörtyvänsä, mutta sitten Yohjin käsivarsi painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten. Ilmeisesti hän oli alkanut horjua, ja tämä tarjosi hänelle tukeaan.

"Kiitos", Aya mutisi, mutta liukastui ja kaatui polvilleen märälle posliinilattialle. Hän punastui entistä rajummin, kun Yohji nosti hänet ylös tukien edelleen hänen selkäänsä. Kun Aya suoristautui, ja kohotti katseensa kiittääkseen taas playboyta, ei hän osannutkaan ilmaista tunteitaan. Heidän katseensa lukittuivat toisiinsa, ja hetken ajan Aya luuli tuntevansa kipinöintiä heidän välillään.

"Aya... yrititkö sinä.. haluatko sinä..?" Yohji sopersi hädin tuskin huuliaan liikuttaen. Suloinen, karvas maku nousi salamurhaajan kurkkuun, ja hän tunsi selkänsä tömähtävän seinää vasten. Hänen kätensä ojentautuivat hyväilemään Yohjin kasvoja, raottuneita huulia, hänen kosteaa kaulaansa, ja vastaus sai hänen sisimpänsä sykähtämään.

"Kyllä, koi..."

Yohjin huulet hyväilivät hänen kaulaansa, kun he hengittivät yhä kiivaammin, varastaen toisiltaan suudelmia sitä mukaa kun vaatteet putoilivat heidän yltään. Aya kietoi kätensä Yohjin kaulalle kun tämä näpräsi nopeasti hänen housujaan auki; niitä muutamaa vyötä ja vetoketjua jotka asettivat rajan hänen ja Ayan tyydyttämisen välille. Aya tunsi housujensa valahtavan alas, hän tunsi Yohjin painon vartaloaan vasten ja huokaili hiljaa. Yohji hyväili ja kosketteli häntä, ja hänen reitensä puristuivat yhteen Yohjin seksuaalisen huomion ansiosta.

"A- ah.."

Kiharainen pää vajosi alemmas, Aya veti terävästi henkeä, ja takertui Yohjin hiuksiin melkein refleksinomaisesti. Hän myötäili tämän vartaloa ja sen keinuvaa liikettä, hän tunsi Yohjin vahvat sormet sisäreidellään ja huulet, pehmeät, kosteat huulet...

Aya tiukensi otettaan Yohjin hiuksista kasvavan tyydytyksen vallassa, ja hän kuuli tämän ähkäisevän kivusta, mutta se vain lisäsi hänen haluaan eikä hän päästänyt irti. Yohji tiesi tarkalleen mistä ja milloin hänen täytyi koskettaa Ayaa, saadakseen maailman katoamaan ja jättäen jäljelle vain heidät, kaksin pieneen kylpyhuoneeseen.

"AHH YOHJI!"

Aya heitti päänsä taaksepäin ja henkäisi syvään. Hän vajosi polvilleen, tuntien suunnatonta mielihyvää. Hän oli saanut mitä halusikin, vaikka ei ollut hakenutkaan sitä. Hiljainen huohotus täytti huoneen, aamuaurinko paistoi huurtuneesta ikkunasta kirkkaana. Yohji ryömi hänen viereensä savuke suussaan. Aya ei jaksanut miettiä missä välissä hän oli sen ehtinyt sytyttää, vaan antautui tämän syleilyyn.

"K-kiitos.." Aya mutisi hengittäen Yohjin tuoksuvaa olkapäätä. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan hänestä tuntui, että kaikki todella järjestyy. Playboy otti savukkeen suustaan ja suuteli häntä lempeästi.

"Ani.. Yohji-san..?" Aya-chanin ääni kaikui kylpyhuoneen oven takaa. "Kuulin huutoa... Onko jotain sattunut?!

He eivät vaivautuneet vastaamaan, ja Yohjin pirullisen naurun saattelemana Aya hukkui uudelleen pehmeisiin suudelmiin.

---------------------------

Japaninkieliset sanat;

ani: isoveli (slangi)

Imôto: pikkusisko

koi: rakas

Ichi nichi ni: silloin tällöin

Ohayo: hyvää huomenta

Gomen nasai: anteeksi (kohtelias)


End file.
